The present invention relates generally to the field of welding, and more particularly to the field of processing data to evaluate welding processes.
Arc welding may be used to manufacture many products. Typically, a metal electrode is placed on or near the work piece to complete an electric circuit and enable electric current to flow through the electrode and work piece. The electric current produces localized melting in the work piece, and in some welding processes it may cause the electrode to melt. When the electric current is removed, the work piece cools and solidifies, forming a weld. Typically, the electricity for the arc welding process is provided by a power source through a welding cable coupled to a welding torch. Typically, the power source is a constant voltage AC, DC, or a combination AC/DC source.
There are many types of arc welding processes. For example, GMAW (Gas Metal Arc Welding), commonly referred to as MIG (Metal Inert Gas) welding, is one type of arc welding process. In GMAW, typically an inert gas is used to shield a wire electrode. The inert gas forms a barrier to prevent impurities in the atmosphere from entering the weld puddle, preventing oxidation of the weld. The electrode wire serves as a filler metal for the weld. Another type of welding is FCAW (Flux Cored Arc Welding). FCAW is a similar process to GMAW but uses a different type of electrode wire to serve as the filler metal for the weld. The FCAW may or may not be used with a shielding gas. SAW (Submerged Arc Welding) is yet another type of welding process. In SAW a powdered flux typically is used, rather than a gas, to shield the weld puddle.
Many factors affect the optimal welding process for a particular welding application. For example, the welding application itself may exclude the use of certain welding processes. In addition, many factors may affect the optimal consumables, e.g. shield gas and electrode, to use for a specific welding application. In addition, the cost of using a particular process for the application may affect the selection of the welding process to be used. In turn, many factors affect the cost of using a particular welding process. For example, the cost of the electrodes, the cost of the shield gas, the time to complete the application using a particular procedure, and the energy required to perform the application may affect the cost of utilizing a particular welding application.
Identifying the most desirable welding process and/or consumable to use for a specific welding application typically is a matter of judgment. A need exists for a tool that will enable a user to analyze the results of using a particular welding process and/or consumable for a specific welding application. Furthermore, a need exists for a tool that will enable a user to analyze the economic costs and/or benefits of using a specific welding application and/or consumable.